Conventionally, various methods, including microscopic tests via smearing and staining, bacterial culturing, antibiotics susceptibility tests, antigen-antibody tests, and immunological assays, are used to diagnose infectious diseases. However, such conventional diagnosis methods have limitations. Conventional methods are inconvenient or incompatible for a considerable number of specific bacteria species and time consuming, incur high costs and more manpower, and analyze a limited number of clinical specimens for a single assay. Furthermore, such methods are mostly only for one pathogen through a single test, and involve a non-automated result reading process, which hinders application for clinical use. They require living bacteria as target samples and thus viability of the bacteria should be kept till they are subject to the tests, which requires careful handling during the sample treatment and transportation, and consequently increases costs.
To address these drawbacks, in recent years, molecular genetic analyses have been pursued for infectious disease diagnosis, and have rapidly replaced the conventional methods. In particular, infection diagnosis by gene analysis using a DNA microarray or DNA chip for automated assay of multiple samples is drawing more attention, offers more advantages over the conventional infection diagnosis methods, and has been increasingly used as an auxiliary or alternative assay method for the conventional methods. Genetic diagnosis methods may accurately identify both main types and subtypes of target bacteria through DNA and RNA sequencing assays, and are also compatible with dead bacteria, thereby removing any need for difficult sample preparation and transportation processes. Genetic diagnosis methods involve target gene amplification through polymerase chain reaction (PCR), and thus may diagnose even a trace amount of a sample with high sensitivity. Genetic diagnosis methods also have high specificity and high reproducibility. Most genetic diagnosis methods rapidly provide accurate results in 24 hours, and require less manpower and less costs. In addition, genetic diagnosis using a DNA chip makes high throughput analysis of multiple samples possible.
A multiplex PCR method in which a plurality of polymerase chain reactions are conducted in a single test tube has been developed and widely used for diagnosis of bacterial infection (McNulty et al., Sex. Transm. Infec., 80:207, 2004).
Genitourinary infectious disease is one of the most frequent bacterial infectious diseases, the second most next to respiratory infections, and about 78 to 330 million people are annually diagnosed as new patients with genitourinary infection (Lee et al., J. Microbiol., 45:453, 2007). Some of these infectious diseases are sexual diseases that are legally designated as nationally notifiable communicable diseases (Class III) in Korea, which are likely to be intermittently epidemic, and thus require persistent incidence monitoring and preventive measures against them. In particular, sexual diseases are under sentinel surveillance. In the past, the diseases refer to specific diseases mediated by sex or sexual contact. However, since it was found that numerous diseases are mediated by sex or sexual contact, the generic term ‘sexually transmitted diseases (STDs)’ having a general meaning, has been used instead of the term ‘sexual diseases’ having a local meaning.
STD is a generic term referring to any of the diseases mediated by sex or sexual contact. Pathogenic bacteria causing STDs include Neisseria gonorrhea, which cause urethritis, prostatitis, or epididymitis in males and cervicitis, vaginitis, or pelvic inflammatory disease in females; Chlamydia trachomatis; Ureaplasma urealyticum; Mycoplasma genitalium; Mycoplasma hominis; Trichomonas vaginalis; Herpes simplex virus; Treponema pallidum, Herpes simplex virus, and Haemophilus ducreyi, which cause external genital ulcer; and human papilloma virus (HPV), which causes external genital warts, cervical cancer, anal cancer, or penile cancer. In addition to these bacteria causing STD, among those which do not cause STDs but cause STD-like symptoms such as vaginitis and thus require identification/detection are Escherichia coli, Gardnerella vaginalis, and the fungus Candida albicans. 
It is reported that in the USA, annually, 15 hundred people are newly infected with STD, and 65 million or more people contract viral STDs. Despite such high morbidity rates, most genitourinary infections remain unrecognized and untreated because they are asymptomatic, but may advance to cause complications such as prostatitis, epididymitis, immune deficiencies, and cancers. In particular, efficacious treatment has not yet been found for most viral STDs. Thus, accurate diagnosis and prevention of STDs are the most important above all. Furthermore, it is also important to find and treat asymptomatic patients and prevent the spread of infections (Campbell-Walsh Urology, 2007).
In this regard, as a result of hard work to develop a method of simultaneously detecting multiple, highly-prevalent genitourinary infection-causing bacteria, the inventors of the present disclosure developed a DNA chip with immobilized oligonucleotide probes hybridizable with fourteen species of genitourinary infection pathogens which can accurately and rapidly analyze infections of the fourteen genitourinary infection pathogens, including multiple infections, in multiple samples, thereby completing the present disclosure.